Who's In the Right?
by happyGilbird
Summary: Roy and Ed have recently gotten together and Roy's underlings just had to go and ruin it. Now Al knows and is hurt that Ed didn't tell him and instead Havoc did. What to do? RoyxEd AlxWin ((Discontinued, Sorry.))


Okay new stoy/drabbe thingy. PLease critique and stuff...

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA, and I am not getting paid for this.

Roy's POV

I cast a worried look down at the young golden haired teen next to me. I didn't move to get up because I knew he was such a light sleeper. We had a rough week and I didn't think that we would have gotten to sleep at all. Ed and hadn't wanted anyone to find out because it could end up with us being discharged from the military; dishonorably no less. I hoped that we didn't get in even deeper shit. We have enough to deal with. I buried my head in the half awake boy at my side.

"It's okay." He promised. It sounded almost rehearsed because he had used those words so much in the past few weeks. I pulled back and looked at his golden eyes. They had changed. They were running out of their fire. After our friends had gone back on us we didn't know what to do. Morning light shone through the red curtains casting the room into a dark red haze. I had been waiting for so long to hold him in my arms and I had only had him for a few weeks before all this had happened. I knew how hard it was to make this work when you were all alone, but we had each other and we wouldn't give that up for anything. We were having trouble concentrating on anything other what we hated about the situations. I wondered if Ed could see this. He wore his heart on his sleeve It was obvious now to me how everyone had found out. I smiled softly. I could see everything he wanted and what he always missed in those eyes of his. He wanted peace and acceptance, but he missed his brother Alphonse. Al had been shocked to find out that Ed and I had been dating and he hadn't known about it from his brother and found out from Havoc. I wondered if he could feel the same coming off of me. I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes whenever he thought of Al and wondered how he could just up and leave. Ed had done everything for that boy. He had endangered his life and given up his own arm for Al, and then he had gotten his body back. I didn't know how I should feel. Ed was obviously broken up about it and I felt a bit hurt by it too, but this was his brother. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. I pulled the younger male into an embrace and wondered why it had come to this.

There it was that breathless feeling I get from every touch from Roy. The hug he gave me- even if I didn't know what it was for, completely changed my mood. I laid my head on his chest and waited for the feeling of my brain caving in to leave. Every time I heard his voice I lose my train of thought and wonder where we had been. The dim reddish sunlight poured into our bedroom.

"I know." He replied in the silence. My breathing hitched and I pulled back far enough to kiss him. It was like the first time I was kissed by Roy ever. My heart stopped beating. It was such a softer sin. I melted in the depths of his dark eyes. I lost all feeling and didn't want it to stop. It was suitable that Roy's specialty was fire. I forgot all about my problems with Al and the people at work and all I wanted was Roy to stay with me through it. I knew that it was probably my fault that everyone knew. Every second I was without Roy I was a mess. In learning how to love I melted just like now here, with Roy. He pulled away gently both of us breathing heavily. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and I could sense that I had caught him off guard. I really wished that I could go back to sleep, but I knew that I had to get up. I grumbled and sat all the way up on the edge of my bed and thought about lying back down. Roy came around to my side of the bad and sat next to me. Because of him I knew that I would be just fine, pretending I wasn't. I knew I was far from lonely even if Roy was all I had left. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and then rested his head on top of mine.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." I wanted to sit here and not get up to face the rest of the world. I wanted to sit here with Ed. Said blond gave a small huff and up to get dressed. He took some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I followed him into the bathroom to shave and wash my face before going back to our room and getting dressed. I put on a black t-shirt before my blue military uniform. Ed walked in wearing the same uniform but with the badges of a Colonel and not a General. He had braided his wet hair and was wearing white gloves. We exchanged a look before we walked together to work. I remembered him throughout ther years, and now at the age of 20 he finally wore the uniform. He pulled it off unlike so many people. I frowned at the building as if it were the source of my problems. I looked to Ed to see that darkness had covered the spark in his eyes. I tore me up to see the fire gone like that. As we walked to my office I felt my desire to burn my suboridanates heads off increase. We walked into the office and Ed took is seat next to Furey, who had accepted that we wanted to keep it a secret immediatly. Unlike Havoc, Breda and Riza. I took my seat and tried my best not to snarl.

"So you and the Boss walked in together, huh Cheif?" Havoc grinned from his postion on my desk. I couldn't take it any more. I jumped over my desk, landing on a startled Havoc my hand around his neck. I knew I must have looked like a completly different person.

"Do you know what we went through all week because of you?" I snarled. The rest of the office were on there feet. Hughes had just walked in. He dropped the pictures he had been holding.

"Roy!" He exclaimed. He had never seen me like this. He was obviously wondering what Jean had done to get me like this.

"Do you know what it's like?" I shouted at Jean. He looked rightfully scared. "I can't beleive yo-" I stopped as I felt a hard metal hand on my shoulder. I let go of Jean and turned to the owner of the hand hugging him tightly. "Sorry"

"Jean." Ed growled, stepping out of my embrace. Said man quickly sat up and rubbed at his neck. "Don't ever presume like you just did. We obviously live together considering I don't even have a dorm because I go on so many missions. Use some logic." He outstreched a hand to the man and Jean grabbed it helping himself up. "Because you decided to tell every one who came into the office my brother left for Resembool without even seeing me. I had planned to tell him when he got here and you told him and he ran off. He thought that I hadn't told him on purpose."

"I'm so-orry." he stuttered. "I didn't know that you hadn't told him yet..."

"I forgive you. But I don't know if Al will forgive me..." Ed sighed. I knew a pained look came accross my face. I fought the urge to strangle Jean some more, the only thing keeping me from it was the golden haired man at my side.

Maes POV

When I had walked in to see that Roy was attacking Jean, I was shocked. I had never seen him like that. Almost savage. The only thing that Ed did was put his hand on Roys shoulder and he calmed down. Then Roy stood and hugged the boy. Wait, Ed wasn't a boy. He was a young man. In Roy's eyes there was a feirce protectiveness I had never seen in anyones eyes let alone Roy Mustang's the womanizer of central. So Roy had finally settled down. Good. They suit eachother. They have both been through a hell neither want to relive. They can help eachother when the fall into a pit of dispair. They can hold on to each other, because they dont have much else. All I did was smile until I heard about Alphonse. He had left without even speaking to his brother? They hadn't seen eachother in years and Al le ft just like that? Surely Al had dated and not told his brother, what is the differance?

I am going to have a talk with this Alphonse Elric.

So? How was it?

Please, be honest.

REVIEWS = UPDATE 3

~Nina


End file.
